


Purrrrentacles

by sweepingdonut



Series: Crocheted Creations [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, Cat (animal) - Freeform, Crochet, Fiber Arts, Gen, Octopi & Squid, Octopus (animal), Stuffed Toys, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Tentacles and cats! They go together like... tentacles and cats.
Series: Crocheted Creations [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106000
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Purrrrentacles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Kato would like you to know he got a treat for posing for this picture. But only one. It should have been three treats. Humans are so mean.


End file.
